


Relationships Aren't Born From Quick Sketches

by hhoneyboyyoongi, minmini



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background 2jae, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, I wrote this instead of doing school work, Jeongguk is Yoongis boss too ;), Jeongguk is a flirt, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Sexual Tension, established namjin, established vmin, petnames, yoongi lowkey loves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneyboyyoongi/pseuds/hhoneyboyyoongi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmini/pseuds/minmini
Summary: Yoongi and Jeongguk have never really gotten along because of several incidents in their past. However, when they get paired up to do an art project together and start noticing every detail on the others face they both start falling without even realizing.





	Relationships Aren't Born From Quick Sketches

_ 2 years ago _

_ “Goddamnit Hoseok! Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!” _

_ “I’m sorry Yoongi!” The voice on the other end of the call was on the verge of tears, “I thought I got it! I didn’t know that shower heads could break  _ _ that _ _ easily! Hang on, I’m on my way to the kitchen to get the tools underneath the sink.” _

_ A crash was heard. _

_ “Yoongi, that was  _ _ not  _ _ the urn.” _

_ “WHAT!? Goddamnit! Just don't do anything, I'll be there in 10.” _

_ Yoongi cursed once more under his breath, looking down from the road real quick to end the call. When he looked back up, he saw the car in front of him going a lot slower than what the speed limit was, and slammed the brakes with a yelp, lurching him forward in his seat. His car stops right before it could even tap the car’s bumper in front of him _

_ “Shit…” he breathed out in relief, slouching against his seat. “ That was a close one _ _ — _ _ ” _

_ THUD. _

_ Yoongi nearly gags as he flies forward once again, nearly hitting his steering wheel. His hands gripped tightly onto the wheel. _

_ What the fuck?! He looked at his rearview mirror him and saw an obnoxious red bumper really close to the back of his new Honda. Yoongi screeched in horror and immediately pulled over, preparing to scream at whoever just rear-ended him. As he got out of the car he saw the dickhead who hit him, and he was… pleasantly surprised with his appearance… well until the guy opened his mouth. _

_ “Damn, dude, did you know your fucking brake lights are out? You’re lucky I ran into you and not someone else, cause I’m about to be a whole lot fucking nicer then anyone else would, what the fuck,” the teen answered back.  _

_ “Did you really not notice me slowing down??” Yoongi asked back, quite exasperated.  _

_ “No? It was kinda sudden, you ass. I need to call my dad,” The teen looked more upset about Yoongi's brake lights than the dent in his own car. _

_ “What, did you just get your license or something?” _

_ “Basically?”  _

_ “Aren’t you sixteen? You’re basically a kid, that makes it your fault.” _

_ “No? It was your brake lights? You know what it doesn’t matter my dad will handle this.” The teen yawned, making Yoongi more agitated. _

_ “Need daddy for everything, huh?” Yoongi retorted. _

_ “Not really, just makes things easier.” The teen looked unimpressed with his insult and started to walk back to his car, pulling out his phone in the process.  _

_ This kid… Yoongi really wanted to just flick him upside the head.  _

_ “Fucking brat…” Yoongi huffed under his breath while only partially listening to this kid’s conversation with his dad.  _

_ “It's not that bad of a dent, dad. And his car looks cheap as hell, we could just hand him money to fix it.” _

_ The audacity this kid had, calling his brand new car cheap… Just then, Yoongi noticed the car that this kid was driving. The sports car was sleek and it looked like he just drove it off the lot… who is this kid? Yoongi was pulled out of his thoughts as the tall sixteen year-old approached him. _

_ “My dad said to just hand you the money to fix your car so we wouldn’t have to deal with the insurance.” The kid said calmly. _

_ “You can just hand over like… 300 dollars?” _

_ “I mean yeah, I guess.” _

_ “What the fuck?” Yoongi started questioning all his life choices then… How the fuck did this kid have so much money?! _

_ “Listen it’s not that big a deal. I can afford it.” This kid was starting to get on Yoongi’s nerves. Just throwing money around like it’s nothing, he must be a spoiled pretentious brat. “Is that what you need? 300? What’s your name, I’ll write a check.” _

_ “What the fuck is going on…” Yoongi huffed and just nodded. “My name is Min Yoongi…” _

_ “Well Min Yoongi, I’m Jeon Jeongguk. It’s nice to meet you.” _

_ \----- _

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _ _ — _

Yoongi was late to his art class, as always. He really didn’t want to deal with  _ him _ today, but what could he do? Nothing. He could hear the professor’s voice echoing down the hallway of the building that he was in, and cursed to himself even more, because the class has already started. His morning started off  _ horrid _ . He got into  _ another  _ argument with Hoseok about the new urn earlier that morning. Also, when he looked into their shared fridge and pantry, nearly all of the food was gone. So now he’s both grumpy  _ and _ hungry at nine in the morning.

He was brought out of his train of thought when he walked into the classroom. As he looked around for a seat, he knew immediately that his day was completely ruined. First of all, the last seat left in class was next to Jeongguk, who he would already have to deal with later, so he really didn’t want to have to deal with his shit right now; and secondly, a new project was being announced while he entered the room. 

“So as you all know, finals are approaching. Still far away, but I figured I should let you know you need to start planning for it.” Their professor was rambling, and Yoongi really didn’t feel like paying attention until she mentioned that it was a partnered project. “You and your partner, that  _ I  _ will assign, will do a photo shoot and then continue to draw each other.” 

Yoongi dreaded this, he hated working with other people, he just wanted to choose someone and draw them on his  _ own _ time. Having to rely on another person to not only take  _ his _ picture and have  _ him _ look somewhat decent was just too much. Not to mention having someone draw him, which he wasn’t interested in at all. 

“I’ll be assigning your partners tomorrow, so don’t be late, I’m looking at  _ you,  _ Mr. Min.” Throughout the class, you hear the soft giggles that are accompanied with a roll of Yoongi’s eyes. When the lecture ends, he stands to leave the classroom when his hand was suddenly grabbed by none other than the person he had spent the whole class trying to ignore. 

“I bet you wanna be paired up with me, don’t you?” Jeongguk asks while slightly smirking at his smaller classmate.

“Guk, the last person who I want to be paired with is you, I don’t want to have another reason to talk to you outside of work.” 

“Oh baby, you don’t mean that. You  _ love _ working for me.” Yoongi could feel his eyeballs turn back in his head at those words, eye rolling harder than he ever has. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t leave me alone Guk. Stop talking to me.” Yoongi pulled his hand away from Jeongguk’s grip and stormed out of the classroom before the other had the chance to respond to that. 

\-----

_ 1 year ago _

_ Yoongi was ecstatic for his first job at a music company, starting to finally follow his dream of becoming a music producer. Even though it’s just an assistant position, hes hoping to make his way up in the company. Walking in, he was met with a busy, bustling group of people running around and trying to get their work done. Young Yoongi bowed, saying ‘hello’, and smiling at all of them as he passed by. He examined the entrance of the building, admiring the tall ceilings and the expensive-looking furniture in the waiting room. As he walked up to the front desk he saw a middle-aged woman already smiling at him. _

_ “Hello sir, how can I help you today?”  _

_ “Hi, uhm, I’m here for my first day?” He asked, slightly unsure of himself. _

_ “Oh, you must be Mr. Min! Nice to meet you, and I hope life is treating you well! You will be working with Mr. Jeon on the third floor, it’s the office with all the glass windows looking into it; you can’t miss it!” _

_ In the elevator, he met a tired-looking man, who was obviously not in the mood to talk, but they got off at the same floor and the man walked into one of the producing booths. Yoongi made a mental note to try and talk to him later. He needed to become friends with the producers and the songwriters or else he wouldn’t make it anywhere in this company. Walking into the office he was met with the face of a person he never knew he would see again…  _

_ \----- _

_ Life was fucking wonderful right now, _ Yoongi sarcastically thought as he left school later that afternoon. Just the thought of Jeongguk was enough to give him a small migraine. Who did he think he was to say all of those things to him today? All this teasing really needed to stop. Jeongguk was always taking things way too far, and now he had to see him  _ again _ at work in half an hour. This agitated him even more. He seriously didn’t want to put up with Jeongguk again, this entire situation with him is driving Yoongi crazy.

He pulled up to the entrance of Jeon Entertainment’s private parking lot and rolled down his window to flash his identification card at the scanner before the gate. It granted him access and he continues to drive down a couple of levels. He parked in his usual spot, turned off the car, and locked it after he got out. His car was usually in a more empty area of the parking lot, but today another car was next to it. Because he was preoccupied, it took him a moment to realize that it was Jeongguk’s and he grimaced at the obnoxious red sports car. He didn’t have time to move his own car since he was already running late, so he just hurried to the elevator on that floor. Registering the professional surroundings around him, Yoongi slapped his hands to his cheeks. He needed to focus on work and stop thinking about some annoying kid in his art class and boss.

As he regained his focus, the elevator suddenly stopped and the doors pulled open. His thoughts immediately evaporated as he gave a small smile to the man coming in.

“Hey Yoongi,” the man greeted with a low chuckle. He didn’t bother pressing a floor button since they were going to the same place. “You ready to prepare for the comeback? Jeongguk’s probably gonna bust your ass today cause of it.”

Yoongi sighed at the thought. “Jaebeom,” he acknowledged, “It’s going to be fucking awful... I really don’t want to deal with him today.”

“That’s what you say every day though.” Jaebeom turned to him with a concerned look on his face. “You know, you don’t  _ have _ to work here. You could just sign up for another entertainment company and not have to deal with Jeongguk twenty-four seven.”

Although the thought was nice… “ Yeah, but this is the only entertainment company around here that actually accepted me into working with them,” he shrugged. “Might as well take what I got.” He grimaced at the thoughts of himself in the past applying to any company that he knew existed around where he lived. Of when he received the letters back filled with ‘We’re sorry, Mr. Min, but…’ and beginning to feel more hopeless. When finally he got a letter back from a company that he’s barely heard of, however, actually accepted him. Boy was he in for a ride after that.

Just as Jaebeom shot him another unreadable expression, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the third floor. They both stepped out and began walking in the hallway. Last week, all of the staff of Jeon Entertainment had a meeting that decided that three trainees were ready to debut in a boy group. Now, their agenda included recording their album, filming for their music video, planning shows for them to appear on, preparing outfits and stages, and more. Jaebeom had some drafts in his files that could potentially be given to the three-member boy group, however, he most likely has to produce new songs specifically for them to be able to perform. Meanwhile, Yoongi has to wait around at his desk until Jeongguk — who isn’t even  _ fit _ to be a boss —gives him  _ something _ to do. In short terms, the next couple of weeks are going to be hell.

Yoongi bid his farewell to Jaebeom as the other stopped at his producing booth. He continued to walk towards the end of the hallway, which expanded out into an open space with six desks neatly arranged before another office that has glass walls in front of it. One of these is his own, which lies… 

… right outside of Jeongguk’s office. Jeongguk’s stupid office with its stupid glass walls, the ones in which he can feel his stare burn into the back of his neck on a daily basis. The stupid office where they always have stupid fights that leave him worked up. 

He feels another headache coming as he set his stuff down. If only he was producing songs like what Jaebeom is doing right now. Instead, though, he is stuck with what he considers to be the worst job ever.

“Running late again, huh kitten?”

Maybe it isn’t too late to quit this job and settle to work as some low-paying convenience store worker.

Yoongi took a deep breath and turned around to where Jeongguk was standing before him with his signature smug look. “What? Are you gonna fire me for it?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to do that to my favorite assistant.”

Yoongi groaned before changing the topic, “What do you want today? Make it quick.”

“Hmm...” Jeongguk let it slide and started listing, “For starters, you can check in on Jaebeom and see how the track list is coming. After that, contact the trainees’ manager, Minho, for their files. Make sure to get those to me by the end of the day. Oh, and also…” Jeongguk continued listing meaningless tasks to keep Yoongi occupied. Hopefully these tasks are enough to keep that stupid kid off his mind.

\-----

“Here. The files.” Yoongi plopped them onto Jeongguk’s desk with a bemused look on his face. Doing all of these tasks surprisingly helped get his mind off of the younger, but seeing his face again in front of him revived his annoyance. 

“Well thanks, kitten. Glad that you could do that for me,” Jeongguk purred while grabbing the files and began leafing through them.

“I asked you to stop calling me that,” Yoongi said through gritted teeth. Even watching Jeongguk read through the files irritated him. “Just because you’re sitting in that stupid chair doesn’t mean that you can tease me and call me all of these stupid names.”

“What’s wrong with ‘kitten’? It’s not really an insult…”

“Well, it is to me! You think you own the place with your daddy’s money and you’re being an entitled, pretentious, asshole! Is daddy proud of you for doing this? Did he just  _ hand _ you the company to take over because he couldn’t do it anymore?”

Jeongguk closed the files with force and slammed them on top of his desk. He leaned over across the desk and closer to Yoongi’s face until they were merely inches apart. “Listen, Yoongi, you better be glad that my dad even considered hiring you for this job. I know that you got rejected from every company that you applied for,  _ kitten _ ,” he sneered, “So you better keep in mind that  _ I’m _ your boss and that you need to respect  _ me _ .”

_ What the hell? _ “Why should I respect  _ you _ when you can’t even respect  _ me _ ?” Yoongi snapped. “I’m tired of putting up with your bullshit, Jeongguk. You’ve been doing this to me ever since I started working here. Why haven’t you stopped no matter how many times I asked you to? Why can’t you understand that?”

\-----

_ “Well if it isn’t the car guy!” a young Jeongguk exclaimed as Yoongi walked to his new desk in front of Jeongguk’s office. Yoongi visibly stiffened, immediately recognizing the voice. His mood worsened, just like that. He thought about the probability of being able to execute a successful escape, however, he just gave up on the thought because this kid was already eyeing him from head to toe. _

_ “Jeongguk,” he responded with a curt nod before quickly sitting down and putting his stuff away. While he was shoving several notebooks in a drawer, he sensed a presence coming towards him before the desk shifted and creaked under a new weight. _

_ “So…” Jeongguk began, his voice a lot closer now, “Are you my new assistant?” Yoongi looks up at the words  _ _ ‘my _ _ new assistant’. _

_“_ _Your_ _new assistant?”_ _  
_ _“What? Do you not know? It’s Jeon Entertainment,” he emphasized. “Do you not remember me or something?”_

_ “Oh, I remember you, alright. You’re the kid that rear-ended my car,” Yoongi deadpanned. _

_ Jeongguk quirked a brow. “You shouldn’t be calling your new boss ‘kid’ now,  _ _ kitten _ _.” _

\-----

Jeongguk took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t  _ disrespecting _ you, god. It’s just a nickname. Why does it get you so riled up?” Yoongi’s face turned a deeper shade of red. Jeongguk couldn’t tell if it’s from anger or embarrassment.

“Why would you call someone who you’re not even close with an endearing nickname?!” Yoongi watched Jeongguk’s face turn pink at the question, but then a sly smile painted his face.

“Endearing, you say? Does that mean you like it?”

Yoongi stuttered, “That — That’s not what I meant!”

“Sure, kitten.”

Yoongi’s mouth felt dry, and it made him feel both even more embarrassed and angry. He couldn’t believe someone as stupid and arrogant as this prick could actually exist. Someone actually treated other human-beings like this for the sake of their own enjoyment and laughs. He shouted a ‘fuck you!’ to Jeongguk before turning around and storming out of the office, tuning out whatever Jeongguk was trying to say after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! we hope you enjoyed this fic, and will continue to enjoy our fic for chapters to come!
> 
> find us on twitter :  
> @hhoneyboyyoongi  
> @minisoosoo


End file.
